Ethel Phillips
Ethel is a saiyan rom future who born in the past, after saving her future, she return back to, here origin timeline where she was from. Story Ethel is a Saiyan from Planet PJ, He was orginally born from in the past in 1900's, afterward she send to the future as a test subject after she made, she was raise there after 4 years past she send to the past, even no didn't mention about the incident from years ago was kept a secret until Delta Blue heard of it. After Ethel live her with her birth Family, Ethel is very straight forward and if she doesn't like something she walk away or find something new, Ethel also has very mid level patience so meaning if she get tire of someone or something or even know that she can't win, she either run, let someone, do she knows her limit and surpass them, to a extend, she kindhearted in her own way but she continues to be keep her family together, she doesn't care about her saiyan heritage, Ethel doesn't fight as offend as the other, but she stays in her in inner world to get her power from exploding, when she lazy or not doing anything. Davon & Friends 3 Ethel is the Aunt of Davon & Ronnie in the Zega Universe. She is a full saiyan from the future, Ethel decide to go visit Davon to spend some quality time with him. Ethel later was invite to the 3rd High Road Karate Tournament by Davon she refuse Davon & Desean decided to bribe her in since the money prize was 80,000 dollars, Ethel lost within the18th round by Desean, after the tournament she decide to have a friendly sparring match with Davon and rematch with Davon. (High Road Fighters 3 & Davon & Friends 3 are the same story but before and after the tournament.) High Road Fighters 3 Ethel is the Aunt of Davon & Ronnie in the Zega Universe. She is a full saiyan from the future, Ethel decide to go visit Davon to spend some quality time with him. Ethel later was invite to the 3rd High Road Karate Tournament by Davon she refuse Davon & Desean decided to bribe her in since the money prize was 80,000 dollars, Ethel lost within the18th round by Desean, after the tournament she decide to have a friendly sparring match with Davon and rematch with Davon. High Roads Fighters 5 High Road Budokai High Road Budokai 2 High Road Budokai 3 Zega Fighters:Evolution Super Zega Fighters 10 Year Legendary War 10 Year Aftermath Zega Fighters Getting tired of her daily life, Ethel decide to live on her own, she live in the mountains close to the city, she trains herself hard everyday, at her she's watch her shows or programs. Ethel gotten a e-mail by Lolita asking if she's going enter the tournament split the tournament 50/ 50, agreeing to offer since prize money was 600,000, she enter the Zega Tournament. Ending True Ending Ethel lost Jessenya in the 45th round and watch the tournament from a view and later she help Akeen the other to rescue Davon from Darkloo. Zega Fighters Donnie Saga Zega Fightesr Gamma 3 Zega Fighters Beta 3 Zega Fighters EX 2 Zega Fighters EX 3 Zega Fighters Tag Tournament High Roads Reunion Zega Fighters Tag Tourament 2 Zega Fighters VS Fairy Tail Zega VS Shounen Zega VS MK 10 Year War (Beginning) 10 Year War (Aftermath) Super Zega Fighters Super Zega Fighters: Calamity Trigger/Restriction Trigger Super Zega Fighters: Continue Shift Super Zega Fighters: Continue Shift Extended Super Zega Fighters: Chrono Trigger Super Zega Fighters: Phantasma Trigger Super Zega Fighters: ChronoPhantasma